


Tradition

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Double Penetration, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When you’ve been alive for thousands of years, clinging to tradition becomes more important than ever.





	Tradition

Snow fell, blanketing the ground in in a thick white powder outside the cabin.  It hung from the trees, making the branches sag under the weight.  It was cold and beautiful.  It glittered as it reflected the fairy light that had been hung outside.  In the just breaking light of the sun, it looked magical.  Like you’d fallen into a fairy tale.

It was particularly magical to watch as you lay wrapped in the arms of your lovers, blankets, and quilts weighing the three of you down, and the embers of last nights fire still glowing in the fireplace.

It had been thousands of years now.  In many ways, humanity had changed so much.  Technology marched forward so quickly that it felt like you only had to blink and everything had been superseded.  The people, on the other hand, kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again.  It was frustrating to watch but you had little choice.  When you are immortal, what else can you do?

The one place where things remained the same and you can’t forget about how disillusioned you’ve become is here.  This cut off cabin in the woods.  Where you stock up for a month and switch off all but the very basic amenities.  It feels warm despite the cold.  But better, it feels familiar.

You had met Bucky and Steve so long ago it’s hard to remember a time without them.  They had been aware of their own immortality for at least a few hundred years before you even existed.  They were well known, the two Captains.  Protecting this planet for longer than anyone who was still alive could remember.  You grew up idolizing them.  Then one day you realized you needed them.  Everyone around you was aging and dying off and you just stayed perpetually stuck somewhere in your mid-twenties.  Much like them.

To begin with they’d been wary of you.  Not trusting you were telling the truth.  When they realized you weren’t just some wannabe superhero they took you under their wing.  Finding out you’re never going to die is hard.  They eased you through the emotional roller coaster.  Over time the relationship changed.  First becoming romantic and not long after that sexual.

The relationship changed a lot in the Millennia that followed.  You went from friends to lovers and back again.  Sometimes you couldn’t stand the sight of each other.  Sometimes the only thing you wanted to see was each other’s faces.  You came together and split apart so many times and in so many ways you’d lost track.

What had stayed constant was this. Each year the three of you came to this cabin and switched off from the world together.  It was always at Christmas.  Times varied.  Sometimes only days.  Sometimes it was weeks.  Once the three of you spent two decades locked in this cabin only seeing the people who delivered your groceries and maintained the property.

It was your safe haven.  It used a fireplace with wood.  There were books here.  Actual ones.  With paper.  Those weren’t even being used anymore when you see born.  Food was cooked on a stove or in an oven that ran on natural gas.  Sometimes if the weather allowed it you even cooked on the wood-burning barbecue out back.

The cabin had been maintained and repaired so many times it wasn’t the same one you originally started using.  But it was close enough.  It was more home than any other place on the planet.  It was consistent.  The only thing that really was.  You, Steve and Bucky change like fluid.  The way you wore your hair.  They grew beards and shaved them off. Tattoos and piercings would be had and then faded or removed.  Bucky’s prosthetic arm now looked like it was made of glowing crystal fragments and shining metal part supported by beams of pure energy.  It was somehow both cold and hot touch.

The cabin always seemed the same.  The fire and the snow outside and celebrating Christmas the way they did back in the twenty-first century.  Or at least a good approximation with the food that was now available.  This was your one piece of consistency to anchor yourself to so that you didn’t forget who you are.

As the sunlight crept up over the trees and filled the room the two bodies near you shifted around you.  Arms tightening and moving closer to the warmth of your body.  Steve wakes first.  His eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at you.  “How long have you been awake?”  He asks.

“Not sure I even did sleep.”  You reply.

Steve frowns just a little.  “I thought we were trying to be normal here.”

You hum.  “I know.  I’m sorry.”

He runs the point of his nose up your throat.  “I know.”  He whispers before bringing his lips to yours.  You kiss slowly and deeply.  Your tongues playing over each other’s lips and swirling together.  His hands roamed up under your shirt, massaging your breasts.  You hum softly, running down your hands down his abs, exploring the hills and valleys of his body that you knew so well, resting them on his waistband.

As you kiss Bucky wakes on the other side of you.  He nuzzles into your shoulder blades and the cool heat of his prosthetic arm presses on you as he reaches over to run his hand along Steve’s shoulder blade.  “Morning,”  He murmurs, his voice still gravelly with sleep.

Steve pulls away from you just a little.  “Morning, Buck.”  He says.

Bucky starts to kiss down your spine.  “I really missed you guys this year.  You think we can stay here for a bit longer this time?  The two days last year was stupid.  I hate that’s all we had.”

“Mmm… sorry, Buck.”  You hum reaching back and running your hands through his hair.  “I think that was me.  That year was awful.  Humanity was horrific and I spent the first three months of this year locked in a dark house.  I don’t even remember if I could even be bothered eating.”

“No, I think it was all of us.  I didn’t want to be around anyone either.”  Steve says, running his hand along your jaw.  “But you need to stop doing that.  You lose your humanity and it’s harder to bring you back each time.”  He adds.  “We should stay longer.  It’s important for us this year.”  He leans over your shoulder to kiss Bucky.  They make pleased humming sounds as they kiss.  They’ve always done that.  For thousands of years now.  If they kiss and their lips part they hum happily.  You thought it would be something you’d get annoyed with, but you never have.  Thousands and thousands of years and they still show joy like that when they kiss.

You shift Steve’s boxers down.  Another consistent.  Clothing had changed, and Steve kept up better than either you or Bucky, but he still wears pale blue cotton style boxers.  Steve slowly breaks the kiss with Bucky and begins to tease the head of his cock up and down your folds.  “What do you want to do today, my loves?”  He asks.

“I think we should cut down a tree.   We haven’t had one for a decade.”  Bucky says as Steve puts his hands on your hips and sinks his cock into you.

You moan and clench your core muscles, squeezing around his him.  “Mmm… I think I’d like to collect things too.”  You say humming as you relax again.  “Make garlands.   When was the last time we did that?”

“God.  It must have been a century.  You’ve been fixated on lights and tinsel the past hundred years.”  Steve says as he slowly rolls his hips against you.

“Snow globes too.  How many do you own now?”  Bucky asks, as his hands roam over you and Steve, making your skin break out in goosebumps.

“I am scared to count at this point.”  You say as you feel the press of Bucky’s cock against the entrance to your cunt.

Steve lets out a low moan.  His hand tightens in Bucky’s hair.  “Hot chocolate.  That’s what I want.  With candy canes.”  He says, his voice almost a growl.

You and Bucky both whine.  “It’s not the same anymore.”  You say.

“They taste weird.”  Bucky agrees.  He pushes into you, his cock squeezing in against Steve’s filling you completely.  Connecting the three of you.  Three bodies made one.  You lean your head back with a moan and Steve takes the opportunity to try and suck a hickey onto your skin.

“I want it anyway.”  He murmurs.  “Things change.  But it’s enough that I’m reminded.”

You start to move together.  You swirling your hips as Steve and Bucky rut into you.  This is the tradition.  Every year going back for almost longer than you can remember.  You each show up late just before Christmas and sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.  The next morning you wake to make slow love, before spending the day remembering.  Remembering what it’s like to be human.  To get excited about trivial human things.  What it’s like to love not only another person but a task, even when it’s been performed a thousand times.   The holiday does that.  Even if it doesn’t mean what it used to or what it’s supposed to.  It means something to the three of you.  It’s important.

You move together, kissing from one to the next.  The scratch from their stubble leaves your skin prickling.  The way their cocks stretch and fill you is something that you love.  Sometimes you feel yourself craving it, and you start counting the days until you see them again.  Your hands travel over them, teasing their skin, digging into their flesh, pulling them deeper into you.  All the things you’ve experienced and endured start to fade and all you are and all you’ve ever been is what’s happening now, with the only people you can remember ever loving.

Bucky’s arm curls around your waist and the cool heat of his fingers touch down on your clit, circling and buzzing against it.  It drags an orgasm out of you and your cry out clutching at your lovers as your cunt spasms around their cocks.  Bucky bites down on your shoulder with a moan as he finds his release in yours.  “Oh, that’s it, doll.”  He moans.

A few short thrusts later and Steve comes too.  He buries his face in your neck making a ragged moan.  The three of you stay like that as your breathing regulates and your pulses calm.

Bucky slips from you followed by Steve.  The sun is well and truly up, and snow has started to fall outside.  You smile and start untangling yourself from them.  “Tree first?”  You ask as you sit up.

Bucky wraps his arm around your waist and kisses your back.  “Mmm… breakfast first.  Pancakes.  You need to remember food again.”

You nod.  “Pancakes sound good.”

“Maybe we should try staying together this year.  Not just here.  Back out there too.”  Steve says getting up.

“They never trust us when it’s all three.  They’ll try something again.”  You warn following him.  Bucky whines and rolls over chasing you with his hand and trying to catch your fingers.

“It’s been half a century since we last tried.  Maybe this time they’ll realize we’re no threat to them.”  Bucky says.

You hum.  You know he’s wrong, but here is where you hope.  Besides, maybe it will be worth it.  You’ve spent too many years alone and using the morals for comfort when they just keep disappointing you.  Regardless, it’s the holidays.  It’s time to pretend you’re normal and to be with your boys.


End file.
